


Taste, on my tongue, I don't wanna wash away the night before

by justanotherpreference



Category: One Direction
Genre: And harry loves it, Blow Jobs, M/M, and he probably thanks him by sucking him back, idk I kinda think about Louis sucking Harry off sometimes, like c'mon they probably suck each other off in the shower every morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpreference/pseuds/justanotherpreference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good boyfriends give great blow jobs. Say that five times fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste, on my tongue, I don't wanna wash away the night before

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already recognize the title, it's from No Control. Not only do I love that song because of Louis's lead vocals, but I mean, c'mon, it's no doubt about sex, peace out.

"I didn't ask you to do that," Harry chuckled as Louis scoffed, washing the sauce off of his hands.

"I thought maybe it would be a nice gesture, for our anniversary," he pouted, looking down at his favorite gray shirt, which was now covered in red tomato sauce from his failed attempt at a romantic dinner for two. Harry couldn't help but have a grin plastered on his face, seeing his boy so grumpy and tired, it was cute.

"You're no expert at cooking, Lou, you and I both know that," he whispered lowly, almost like a growl, and made his way over to his boyfriend, who's shirt was now in his hands, scrubbing furiously at the fabric. Harry wrapped his large arms around Louis's waste, kissing his shoulder and neck as he felt the chills run down his partner's spine. God, the two act like every time they touch is the first.

"It ... it won't c-come out," Louis tried to bite the moan that was erupting in his throat, but lets face it, as he felt Harry's tongue graze his skin, his mind was taken to paradise. Anyone in their right mind would lose their senses at this boy's touch. His sweet, soft, gentle touch that drove Louis crazy ever since they met.

"You're not supposed to rub it in, you nit," Harry mumbled, massaging Louis's sides, only making Louis grow even more in his jeans. Maybe that's why the two like to wear skinny jeans all the time. If the other gets hard, you can see it, and see it Harry did, for his smirk grew victoriously on the back of Louis's neck. "Don't cook without me, sweet."

"I'm not good at cooking, I know," Louis left his shirt hanging off of the sink counter, "but I'm good at something more, we both know that." 

Their eyes met in such love and devotion, lustful but passionate. Sexy but innocent. It's a relationship they've both craved for the longest time, to be in love and be able to hold each other close at night. Right after they fuck like strangers hours earlier.

Harry smirked down at Louis, causing Louis's boner to ache against the denim fabric. He met Harry's lips in a quick flash, their tongues tasting each other like it was the first time, like something was going to change from the last. Soon, he brought his arms up to clasp tightly around Harry's neck as Harry gripped the back of his thighs, making the shorter boy gasp slightly. His hands, God, his hands were sinful.

Effortlessly, Harry picked up Louis, his lips moving from Louis's mouth to his jaw, biting and sucking on the tan skin ever so slightly because he knew how it drove Louis insane. And it was working, Louis's poor boner was aching against Harry's abdomen, wanting so badly to be touched, and that's what sent Harry over the edge. He can basically _hear_ Louis screaming his name tonight, he can _see_ the sweat glistening all over his body, his sweet, small little body. He can _feel_ Louis's lips on his cock, wanting nothing more than to come in his throat.

Before he knew it, he was in their room, his shirt peeing pulled off so fast by Louis, it made him just a bit dizzy. Louis laid back as Harry crawled on top of him, his big hands grabbing Louis's and pinning them up over his head.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled against Louis's neck, and Louis couldn't do anything but blush. Ever since they met, no matter how tired, angry, upset or in the zone Harry was, he never forgot to call Louis beautiful. It was their thing.

"I love you," Louis whispered back, a response that resulted in goosebumps rising on Harry's skin, his stomach tying in knots and filling with butterflies. He loved him. Harry loved Louis, he's all he needed, all he wanted, all he _craved_.

Harry pulled back ever so slightly so he can look Louis in the eyes, and he's happy he did, because when he met those crystal clear eyes he adores so much, he fell in love just a little bit more. He does every day.

He winked, moving down to Louis's chest, kissing him all over. Little, peppering kissing, just to tease Louis, it's what he loves the most. He heard his boy toy grumble above him, and he looked up, lips connected with one of his nipples, "shush."  
Louis rolled his eyes, feeling his boner twitch, needing to be touched because damn, it hurt and he needed Harry to make him feel better again.

Louis watched, mesmerized, as Harry kissed down his torso, sucking and biting on little areas, just because he can. He made it down to the waistline on Louis's jeans, unbuttoning the copper button and unzipping it teasingly, only making Louis want to kick him. He pressed kisses through the offensive fabric, his hot breath and the feel of his lips making Louis release pre-come earlier than he wanted to.

Harry finally resorted to pulling off the jeans, throwing them to the floor where his own lay. He leaned back down, rubbing Louis with the right amount of pressure, creating friction as Louis bucked his hips upwards.

"Poor baby, all hard and wet," Harry cooed, teasing his boy and Louis glared at him. He only snickered, pulling Louis's boxers down a bit so his boner sprang to his stomach, red and hard, long and thick. It was a few seconds before Harry took a pleading Louis into his hand, rubbing him and tugging him like a pro. Louis could have released at that second because Harry just drags on with the foreplay.

Louis watched in bliss and wonder as Harry licked the tip of his cock, teasing him by running the tip of his tongue along his leaking tip. His tongue swirled around the head of Louis's boner, getting wet and slick. He concentrated on how he felt, recognizing every part of his favorite toy before finally sticking the tip in his mouth, earning an airy moan from a desperate Louis.  
He smiled around him, holding the base of his penis as he worked his way down, licking and sucking like he's had years of practice. Louis shivered, his hand moving down to the back of Harry's head, playing with his hair as he pushed him down further. He needed more and Harry was being a tease.

With a pop, Harry came off of him, shaking his head.  
"Good boys let me work my magic, Lou."  
Louis understood and let Harry's hair go, only to be replaced with Harry's free hand, warm and big.

He couldn't help but moan as Harry licked the underside of his cock, sliding his tongue along the shaft before nuzzling his balls with his nose, taking one in his mouth and massaging it shortly before letting it go, replacing it with the other. He jacked Louis off in the process, the pad of his thumb running over the slit of his dick, earning just a bit more pre-come, which he gladly licked up.

Louis was a wreck beneath the touch of his lover, closing his eyes and biting his lip to the feel of his warm tongue on his throbbing hard-on. He loved it. He wouldn't dream of anything else. His eyes opened unwillingly when he felt Harry take him in all the way. He watched, intrigued, as he held him in place and took him in, gosh, it was sexy.

Harry bobbed up and down, feeling Louis's cock twitch in between his lips. He wanted it. He wanted to feel Louis's release hit the back of his throat. His mouth slowed, his hand started to do most of the work, like he was trying to milk Louis into his mouth. His tongue licked all the way back up to the head of Louis's cock, looking straight into Louis's eyes as his tongue fiddled with the slit again. He kept it in his mouth, sucking on it as his hands ran up and down the slick shaft quickly, making Louis buck his hips just a few times because he knows Harry isn't a big fan of getting his pretty little mouth fucked.

As soon as there was the perfect amount of friction and Harry shot one last wink Louis's way, Louis's head was thrown back as he came into Harry's mouth. He shut his eyes tightly, seeing stars as he felt Harry swallow around him. Oh, another blessed thing about his favorite boy, he wasn't a spitter. His head swirled when he opened his eyes, his head light from the intense orgasm he just had. He watched, sweaty and with a smile, as Harry sucked the boy dry, giving small kisses to his now softening cock.

"Shit, Harry," Louis managed to get out as Harry laid beside him and kissed him eagerly. Louis giggled into their kiss, Harry's hands cupping his cheeks while he pulled him in for more, the taste of Louis's tongue on his own made his cock grow just a bit more. Louis rolled onto him, not once letting his lips slip off of Harry's, as he rested his bum on Harry's clothed boner. He grinded down on him, making Harry moan into their kiss.

Louis pulled back, sucking love bites onto Harry's pale skin, making sure he marks his territory. He continued to rub against him, Harry's hands grabbing his waist to push him down further, causing friction between the two. Louis stopped, making Harry's eyes open and frown.

"Good boys let me work my magic," he winked and Harry smirked, whispering 'I love yous' over and over and he felt Louis's hands slip into his boxers and tug at his needy self.


End file.
